I Woke Up In Chains For The Unwilling
by WorstCaseScenario
Summary: It's when you're breathless you feel most alive and chains is for the unwilling.


Author: Taudi  
Title: I Woke Up In Chains For The Unwilling  
Prompt #9: "I have sinned by just making my mind up and taking your breath away." - Wait and Bleed, Slipknot.

Pairing: Iruka/Kakashi

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Word Count: 2.341 words

Beta: Katrine  
Warning: Air play, some masochism, I guess.  
Summary: It's when you're breathless you feel most alive and chains is for the unwilling.  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
Author's Notes: slight references to the songs 'yo-yo' by Joey Moe, and '80 years' by Dúné. Written for the NaruYaoifest on LiveJournal.

The club was crowded, filled with writhing and sweating dancing bodies, who noticed nothing but the heavy beat. The artificial smoke made it hard to breathe and the sharp flickering light only showed every other second of movement. It felt like watching a movie that jumped forward, making it hard to follow the actual act.  
Kakashi found the song's lyrics silly. The male voice singing out of the giant speakers about 'booty' and a yo-yo was not really the most profound of words but the beat was perfect for dancing, the intense bas thrumming in the floor beneath his feet. He was standing still in the middle of the dance floor, taking everything in, his senses almost on over drive. He was glad he had decided to cover the sharigan with a headband instead of silver strands of his hair, which had been his intention at first. The headband was without the leaf insignia, something he usually wore at home, he had a feeling it was semi illegal to wear it in public but at this time of the night people were too drunk and drugged to notice.

He took a deep breath trying to get something other than smoke and heat down his throat but the mask only made it worse by adding the wetness from his own perspiration. He cursed himself far away for his choice to be 'mysterious'. The mask was attached to the black tank top that clung tightly to his torso, showing off lean muscles that was worthy of a god. The dark blue dyed leather pants hung low on his slim hips, being very uncomfortable in the heat. But he looked absolutely smoking in them and he was well aware of that, and it was the only reason he would even wear leather to a club as packed as this one always seemed to be. When the beat intensified, which Kakashi thought was impossible, he felt an arm drape across his throat forcing his head back, shinobi reflexes quickly squashed; this was not a person who meant him any harm. Another arm went around his waist and settled on a hip, fingers methodical tightening and loosening to the music. The body behind him was hard and smooth, and Kakashi could smell the faint scent of himself. Iruka whispered the lyrics in his ears making them almost obscene with the suggestion of what he was capable of. The dance floor was not a limit, it was only a start to the end and Kakashi was desperately stuck with no way to escape and nothing to hang on to. Because Iruka could _move_… and move he did.

Kakashi became lost in the rhythm of Iruka's hips, lost in the way he tightened the arm around his throat, controlling his air supply. It was all he needed and he was rock hard under the tight leather pants, and by Kami he knew that Iruka knew. Kakashi reached up and grasped Iruka by the back of the head, holding on tight when not even the fake smoke was able to itch its way down his throat. White spots started to appear in his vision, blending in with the flashing lights in the room, but he didn't make Iruka relinquish the pressure he had on his oesophagus. He just held on tight, feeling the long sweat soaked locks between his fingers and Iruka's harsh breathing in his ear as he kept moving Kakashi on the dance floor. Iruka slacked his arm a bit allowing Kakashi to gulp mouthfuls of air down his lungs. While he tried to catch his breath he was twisted around his face mere inches from Iruka, who now had his one arm around his neck fingers buried in his wild, silver hair and one hand grasping a firm buttock. A muscular thigh nudged itself between Kakashi's legs, rubbing against his groin in lazy movements but still following the beat of the music. Iruka had donned the black leather pants, with laces in the front, that clung to him like a second skin and a white v-neck t-shirt that glowed an ugly purple in the club's UV light. A feral smile made his teeth shine in the same colour and Kakashi could hear the rattling of chains, as they were being wrapped around his soul. He wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck, shamelessly moving against the thigh between his legs and burying his nose behind Iruka's ear, basking in the simple pleasure of just being close to his lover. It had taken him so long to come to this point, to trust Iruka with everything he had, to just let go of the control he had fought so fiercely for his entire life. When he thought back he had not really had a choice in the matter and some place deep down, he knew that if he could change it he would. This relationship was not healthy and it had ripped him apart just to piece him together, crooked and wrong. It was the chains fault, Iruka's chains, and they were getting stronger for every beat of Iruka's heart. He was pulled sharply into the _now_ by a flick of tongue along the shell of his sensitive and uncovered ear.

"I wanna go home", Kakashi just nodded his reply, too out of it to do much else. The road home was too long and not short enough and it was occasionally interrupted by deep kisses in dark alleyways. The weather was still trying to cling to the last heat of the summer but the wind was cool against Kakashi's bare skin and he was more than happy when the apartment complex came into view. Iruka took his time, moving languidly up the stairs with a grin on his face that showed a care free attitude Kakashi had come to dislike. As soon as they got inside Kakashi was forced up the wall. Iruka then proceeded with stripping him of everything. Kakashi had an inkling feeling that if Iruka would have taken his skin too, if it had been possible. On these nights everything was indistinct and vague and Kakashi was reduced to a mere body that could only focus on Iruka and how Iruka would use him to whatever he pleased, which at this night was a body to pound into on the floor in the hallway. It was all Kakashi needed, so he held on tight, wrapping every body part he could, around Iruka and moaned like a whore. After, when they had reached their peak and basked in the afterglow, Kakashi lifted himself from the hard floorboards and stumbled towards the bathroom, leaning heavily on the wall the entire way. The skin on his throat and neck was throbbing. He blindly searched for the switch, blinking for adjustment, when the light flickered on. The tiles under his feet were cool under his bare feet but he walked over them nonetheless, needing to see if his skin was still attached to his bones. Kakashi watched himself in the mirror, tenderly brushing the dark purple and blue bruises with his fingertips. A wince escaped him when he accidentally pressed too hard on a spot, where a print of fingers was vaguely visible.

"It's lucky you wear a mask, hmm?"

Kakashi turned his head and saw Iruka standing in the doorway, arms crossed and shoulder leaning on the doorframe, clad in nothing but tan skin, scars and dog tags, which were engraved with more than one name. Kakashi didn't answer him. Iruka just kept openly ogling Kakashi as he stood naked at the sink, hips leaning on the cool porcelain edge to better inspect the bruised skin in the mirror. There was no sympathy in Iruka's eyes. There never were. He turned back to the mirror, ignoring the soft chuckle from the door. He heard bare footsteps puttering on the tiled floor and Iruka's reflection soon joined his own. Iruka let a hand curl around a muscled bicep and propped his chin on Kakashi's shoulder. The hand on his bicep loosened and tensed like it had done the night before on Kakashi's hips, around his throat. Maybe Iruka did it without knowing, a reflex whenever he was near Kakashi, or it was deliberate, reminding the jounin that he was still able to breathe because Iruka allowed it. Whatever reasons there were it still made Kakashi close his eyes, suddenly hazy from the heart pounding hard in his chest.

"At least it's not black this time", it sounded like regret. Fingernails scraped down his back, following the spine, making Kakashi gasp painfully and opening his eyes. That Iruka found pleasure in his reaction was obvious from the smouldering glow in the stunning deep brown eyes. A smirk emerged on the finely shaped lips, a light pink colour dusting the tan cheeks when he bit down on the pale shoulder keeping his eyes locked with Kakashi's through the mirror. Iruka hummed softly lips still around the red teeth marks now adorning the pale shoulder. He could feel the vibrations on his skin, making him shiver, the fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing up.

"Do you want it to be black?"

If Kakashi's throat hadn't been so sore, he would have whimpered. It always made his dolphin happy. Instead he grasped Iruka's hand placed on his lower back and brought it up to his lips, kissing the pulse point at the wrist before he placed it on the dark bruises. Iruka immediately firmed the grip around Kakashi's throat, just enough to hurt but not enough to deny the air to reach his lungs. Kakashi leaned his head back and rested it on Iruka's tan shoulder and closed his eyes in pleasure waiting for that moment, where he could let go and let Iruka be everything no matter how painful it was. A hiss escaped his lips when the grip was unexpectedly tightened. Iruka had matched his fingers with the bruising perfectly and Kakashi could feel the already damaged blood vessels protest from the hard treatment.

"Open your eyes, Kashi" the voice in his ear was muddled and gruff, and Kakashi could do nothing but obey. As soon as he opened his eyes he got rewarded with a lungful of precious air before it was taken away by Iruka's hand and slightly crooked fingers. Kakashi had kissed those fingers, trying to sooth them back to health every time they had been broken or dislocated. For him Iruka's hands meant safety, love, pain and life. Kakashi looked into the mirror, knowing it was what his dolphin wanted. If he hadn't been out of breath already he would have been, by just watching Iruka. He stood behind him, left hand still wrapped around his bicep and the right hand controlling his breathing. The tan skin was glowing in the bad artificial light; his cheeks flushed a light pink making the puckered scar across his nose stand out even more, clearly branding him as Iruka, the chuunin from the Academy and mission room. The silver chain around his neck was gleaming vaguely, the tags cool against the naked skin of Kakashi's back. Iruka had never been more beautiful. And Kakashi hated it. Hated how Iruka could do this to him. Making him depend on him like this, making him love him so much that he didn't even need the hand around his throat to smother him. He wanted his control back and Kakashi began to claw at Iruka's arm, leaving angry marks on the soft skin and reopening old ones. Small drops of blood flowed lazily and fell to the white sink, splattering it with red gold. Iruka didn't budge. Instead he slid his left arm around the jounin's chest and pulled him closer, blinding Kakashi with black spots and breathlessness. The darkness crept in on him, suffocating him with Iruka's intoxicating smell and the words of love murmured in his ear. This was the edge and this was how it always ended, with Kakashi fighting to hold his footing even though he knew he would lose. Because Iruka remains the one with the advantage, the one who can cloak himself in the darkness that surrounds them. And he would always push Kakashi and let him fall down the abyss... and he would always stand at the bottom to catch him. Kakashi still found it hard to decide, which part he hated the most.

Kakashi was coaxed back to consciousness by soft lips against his own. He moaned quietly, when a tongue licked at his upper lip asking for entrance. Kakashi didn't have any will to fight so he let Iruka inside, let him lick the back of his teeth, devouring the faint blood taste that lingered in his mouth. He had apparently been moved, since he was now in their bed lying on his side with Iruka pressed against him, caressing the thin skin on his ribs gently. His vision was blurred but he could still distinguish the brown simmering of Iruka's eyes.

"I despise you", the words came out gruff and painful. Kakashi felt Iruka's lips curl into a small smile, where they rested against the scar under his eye. It was the only answer he received. Oddly enough he couldn't stop picturing that feral smile with purple teeth. A chaste kiss was placed on his eyebrow and Iruka's body shifted away from him and out of the bed. He moved silently towards the window, his back faced towards Kakashi, who was only able to glimpse the silhouette of his lover in the dim light of the night.

"Would you die in fifty years with me?" Iruka didn't turn around from the window; not needing to see the smile across Kakashi's face, he knew would be there. And Kakashi knew the chains holding him had just tightened. He could almost see the tendons on his pale skin now as they tried to gnaw their way into his soul. He hoped they would leave scars and black bruising.


End file.
